Tragarse el dolor
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Polonia ha puesto un velo invisible entre los dos que Lituania no puede atravesar.


Hetalia no es mío blablablabla.

One shot por el cumpleaños de Lituania. Normalmente todos los años dibujo algo pero este he decidido escribirlo, aunque no me ha quedado una historia típica para una fecha así.

* * *

><p>Se pregunta el motivo por el cual le sienta tan mal ver a Italia en casa de Polonia. Ellos dos son amigos y es normal que se vean, pero hoy es su cumpleaños y piensa que como siempre Polonia lo iba a pasar con él a solas. Afortunadamente parece que Italia solo está de paso pero se queda un poco más para felicitarle, aunque una cosa lleva a la otra y al final el rato se convierte en una hora más de la cuenta contando anécdotas, sentado en el amplio sillón rosa que preside el salón, y comiendo el pastel de amapola que seguro Feliks había cocinado y no para Italia precisamente.<p>

No es que le importe mucho, Lituania se dice a sí mismo, pero ese día es para él y su amigo. Le gustan las rutinas y el dieciséis de febrero había empezado como todos los años; Primero con las celebraciones en su capital, luego recibiendo el desprecio de Bielorrusia por no querer quedar un ratito a la hora de comer. Al comienzo esas contestaciones le dolían un poco, pero luego los dedos rotos y las palabras cortantes se convirtieron en algo muy habitual, de tal manera que seguro se sorprendería si un día a Bielorrusia le daba por acceder a sus peticiones. Era lo que tenía la costumbre y como ya habíamos dicho, él era un adicto a ellas.

La eterna conversación que Italia está manteniendo con Polonia le hace pensar, y su mente entonces vaga tranquila por sus recuerdos de anteriores cumpleaños. A veces estaba tan cansado que no quería ver a nadie, pero siempre terminaba celebrando el día y al final siempre se lo pasaba bien.

De hecho lo sigue pasando bien.

Pero no es capaz de encontrar en su memoria un cumpleaños así, pues cuando formaba parte del Imperio Ruso directamente las celebraciones estaban prohibidas. Quizás su primer cumpleaños después de la independencia fue el más animado, con muchos más amigos que Polonia se había molestado en invitar, aunque al final él se quedó a su lado para recoger la casa (o a hacer que la recogía, más bien) y dormir a su lado.

Nunca había tenido un cumpleaños como el que está viviendo en ese mismo momento.

Italia le cae bien, le gusta como es, aunque en ese momento le está molestando de sobremanera. No había hecho nada del otro mundo, simplemente estar ahí sentado robando su preciado tiempo con Polonia, que es más amigo suyo que de él realmente. Lituania se pasa casi todos los días ocupado en el trabajo, lo único que quiere es estar en su cumpleaños como a él le gusta.

Una sensación de alivio le invade cuando Italia al fin se marcha por la puerta y consigue estar con Polonia a solas. Ahora pueden hacer algo juntos como ver una película y estar tranquilos comiendo chucherías. Ese día no puede ser especial sin su amigo ensuciando la cocina y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa, aunque sea en su propia casa. Lituania no quiere pensar en la razón por la cual la ansiedad le invadió unos momentos atrás, y por eso se pone a sacar comida de la nevera y a quitar todos los objetos de la mesa del salón, la mayoría de ellos revistas de videojuegos y pequeños muñecos de caballos de colores.

No quiere pensarlo, porque Polonia no lo sabe.

Nunca se da cuenta.

Y quiere que siga así.

Polonia vive la vida a su manera. No le importa el amor ni el sexo, piensa que eso es demasiado doloroso como para prestarle la más mínima atención, y habla de ello como si ya lo hubiera experimentado. Solo se preocupa de si mismo, sus ponies y pasarlo bien sin más pretensiones.

No se da cuenta.

Polonia es hermoso cuando no está poniendo muecas. Sus facciones se suavizan, sus ojos parecen enormes y brillan con otra intensidad de verde, mucho más claro que el de Lituania. Tiene una sonrisa suave y tímida que enmascara con otra altiva, de esas que solo curvan un lado de la comisura de los labios y que da a entender que sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo aunque la persona que esté hablando con él piense que realmente eso no es así.

Pero Lituania lo conoce mejor que nadie.

Y el otro no se da cuenta.

No se da cuenta que es más listo de lo que aparenta detrás de su disfraz de bufón y sorprende a gente como España o Inglaterra cuando lo demuestra sin tapujos. Pero Lituania no se sorprende y eso le llena de orgullo porque es el único que puede ver al verdadero Polonia, algo que nadie más es capaz de hacer.

Lituania sale de su ensimismamiento, pues por poco tira al suelo el chocolate caliente que se balancea peligrosamente dentro de las tazas, a la vez que Polonia aparece en ese mismo momento por la puerta de la cocina, vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta grande y muy graciosa de color verde, decorada con el print de un pony blanco sobre sus patas.

No se da cuenta de la mirada que el otro le dedica a su cuerpo y cómo se detiene en sus piernas.

Lituania lo sabe. Sabe lo que siente. Sabe que está mal y que no debe, que nunca le va a corresponder y es evidente de una forma tan dolorosa que le dan ganas de tirar las tazas llenas de chocolate al suelo y ponerse llorar.

Pero nunca lo va a hacer. Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando calmar el burbujeo que siempre nace dentro de sus entrañas cuando su amigo está cerca, y termina de servir el chocolate con sus manos temblorosas.

Puede que Polonia no se de cuenta.

O es muy bueno ignorando todas esas señales.

Gracias al cielo la camiseta es lo suficientemente larga como para tapar su trasero, que Lituania recuerda redondo y duro, y es mejor que no piense más si no quiere terminar dándose una ducha de agua fría.

No sería la primera vez que eso pasa, así que es mejor evitarlo.

Lo que queda del pastel de amapola es suficiente como para dejarles satisfechos, y Polonia se acomoda a su lado, cargando todo su peso en el respaldo del sofá.

Lituania pasa su brazo por los hombros del chico acercándolo más a él. Solo espera que Polonia no se de la vuelta y vea su rostro colorado, pues hasta él nota que toda la sangre le ha subido a la cabeza. Mientras ven la película Lituania no para de pensar.

Todos los años Polonia le regala algo y nunca repite dos veces la misma idea pero aunque nunca son del gusto de Lituania, éste siempre se calla y lo termina usando o conservando, solo para hacerle feliz.

Se pregunta si este año puede elegir su propio regalo y hacerlo mientras Polonia duerme mostrando su rostro relajado y los ojos cerrados detrás de las pestañas rubias, casi transparentes.

Lo más seguro es que Polonia no se de cuenta, o se haga el tonto, como hace siempre.

Lituania últimamente no es alguien a quien le guste arriesgarse.

De todas formas y sin esperar a que termine la película, levanta al otro en brazos, sin obtener ninguna resistencia, y llevándole con dificultad le deja encima de la cama que siempre comparten cuando él se queda a dormir. Es entonces cuando Polonia despierta un poco y sonríe de medio lado, estirándose a la vez como un gato.

–Tío, no quería quedarme dormido. O sea, es tu cumple.

–Da igual, mientras pueda reclamar mi regalo ahora.

Hoy se siente valiente y quiere demostrar que en verdad lo es, pero parece que Polonia no le conoce tan bien y no sabe leer su tono de voz y la mirada entrecerrada y ardiente que está seguro que le está dedicando.

Para decepción de Lituania, sólo se levanta de un brinco, corre a por un paquete que tenía escondido dentro del armario y se lo entrega, esperando impaciente cualquier reacción de su amigo.

Lituania tiene paciencia, mucha paciencia. Mira la cinta rosa con la cual el regalo está envuelto, deshace el lazo con tranquilidad y lo estira, mirando su longitud. Con cuidado, deja la caja a un lado sin mirar el contenido y, para consternación de Polonia, coge un mechón de sus cabellos rubios y ata la cinta en él, con mucha delicadeza, casi devoción.

Ambos están sentados encima de la cama, en silencio. Las manos de Lituania recorren lentamente sus brazos desnudos hacia arriba hasta las mejillas.

Polonia realmente lo sabe. Lo sabe muy bien. No hay duda por el sonrojo de sus rostro y sus pupilas dilatadas. De hecho tiembla un poco, preso de los nervios por no saber cómo reaccionar.

Pero por alguna razón que ni él mismo entiende, prefiere hacer como si no supiera lo que está pasando. Y como siempre Lituania para sus acciones y se traga el dolor, que a estas alturas es tan grande que le arde el pecho de tanto esconderlo.


End file.
